Demigod Interviews
by cutesypie22
Summary: Interviews with various gods and demigods. That's really all. PS. It's like a talk show, and I'm the host. Heehee... Mostly Percabeth material.
1. Chapter 1

**Interviews with the characters. I, CP22, will be asking simple questions that the characters will have to answer. This is sort of talk show format.**

**Up first: Percy Jackson.**

CP22: Hi guys, here I am with a very heroic young demigod, Percy Jackson. Now, you may know him for saving the world, being awesome and having a book and movie series about him. So, Percy, first up will you please tell me your full name?

PJ: Umm...okay, Perseus Jackson.

CP22: No middle name?

PJ: No.

CP22: Okay, how about your age?

PJ: I'm 13.

CP22: Right, right...now, your hobbies include...?

PJ: I like skateboarding, basketball, sword fighting and basically surviving.

CP22: Sounds fun. How about your dreams?

PJ: What I dream about? What if that's kinda embarrassing?

CP22: Not that kind of dream, your dreams, your wishes, what you want to do most.

PJ: Not die.

CP22: Not dying is your dream? Your ultimate dream?

PJ*nods*

CP22: Okay then... Who is your celebrity crush? Come on, everyone has one.

PJ: Uhh...Alexandra Daddario.

CP22: Didn't she play-

PJ: Just keep asking questions!

CP22: Yay! I will! What's your favourite weapon?

PJ: Riptide. Which reminds me, are you a monster or god?

CP22: Yes, yes I am. I'm Cutesypie, goddess of Fanfiction, awesomeness, and dental hygiene.

PJ: ...Okay. Please go on.

CP22: Ya sure?

PJ: Yes.

CP22: You absolutely sure?

PJ: Yeah...

CP22: You want to answer the question I have in my hands right now?

PJ: YES JUST READ THE STINKING QUESTION!

CP22: Sure. But first...let's cut to commercial to give me and Percy some tome for me to explain how he can get out of this question being published anywhere! Stay tuned!

_Hermes Multi-Vitamins! Guaranteed to ward off even the most powerful magic!_

_Buy this one of a kind genuine (replica of) Poseidon's deck chair! Warning: Do not sit in deck chair, Di not use deck chair, your local store may have lots or none._

CP22: Hi guys, we're back with none other than Percy Jackson, who is about to answer the question who's answer will be all over every tabloid in Olympus tomorrow because he refused to do the only thing that will stop that from happening!

PJ: I am NOT singing Pokerface in front of your stupid live audience!

CP22: Will you at least wear the tutu?

PJ: NO!

CP22: So that settles it. Percy Jackson, your question is...what is your biggest secret?

PJ: Damn you. Okay, can you at least promise me that you'll work a miracle and at least the girl won't find out?

CP22: I make no such promise. Wait, what? What girl? There's a girl?

PJ: Okay, so its possible that maybe I sort of kinda might like Annabeth a little...or a lot.

CP22: I KNEW IT! PERCABETH FOREVER!

PJ: Umm...okay.

CP22: So, there you go folks. Percy Jackson is madly and deeply in love with best friend and fellow demigod, Annabeth Chase.

PJ: What? No, I said I might like her a little, not-

CP22: Tune in next week when we speak with Annabeth herself, to find out what she thinks of thus sudden new development in her best friend's feelings.

PJ: I hate you so much.

CP22: Thank you. Love you guys, be kind to one another, good night!


	2. Chapter 2

**This week our hilarious, gorgeous, talented and totally awesome host CP22 (which stands for CutesyPie22 if u hadn't figured that out) will interview Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.**

CP22: Hi there folks. I'm CP22, reporting not-so-live from...a place. I'm interviewing Annabeth Chase, demigod daughter of Athena and the object of Percy Jackson's affections.

AC: Percy Jackson's what?

CP22: So, Annabeth. What we'd all like to know, first and foremost, is...your full name. What is it?

AC: Uhh...Annabeth June Chase.

CP22: Don't you mean Annabeth June JACKSON?

AC: Huh?

CP22: Oh my gods, you are so hopeless. Anyway, next question. And it is...how old are you?

AC: 13. And a half.

(Audience gasps)

AC: Yes, I'm older than Percy! Got a problem with that? I'll set Clarisse on you lot, I swear...

CP22(in sing-song voice) Cougaaaaaar! So, Annabeth, honey, what do you like to do in your spare time?

AC: I like designing buildings, reading, talking to Thalia...well, I did.

CP22: Bo-ring! Do you spend much time with Percy? (Leans forward in anticipation)

AC: Not really much outside camp, no.

CP22: Oh. So, who's your celebrity crush?

AC: Logan Lerman.

CP22: Hey, didn't he play-

AC: Please continue.

CP22: But-

AC: MOVE ON!

CP22: Jeez, someone's a leeeeeetle grumpy...Another question, what is your favorite weapon to fight with?

AC: My celestial bronze knife. It's fun to stab people.

CP22: Okay, I'm officially fur-reaked out by this chick now, so let's continue...to an ad break!

_Looking for a bird? Well, look no further than Athena's Owl Emporium! Conveniently located on the corner of Palace and Main, we've got all your owl needs!_

_Tune in Saturday May 26th for the first installment of The Voice: Camp Half Blood! Brace yourself...for awesomeness!_

CP22: Hi, I'm back with Annabeth Chase here on the Let's-Embarrass-People-Who-Could-Kill-Us Show! Now for Annabeth's final question. Are you ready, Annie? Can I call you Annie?

AC: Yeah, I'm ready and no, you may NOT call me Annie.

CP22: Right on, Bethy. So your final question...is not to be asked yet, as we need to clear something up. Annabeth, did you watch last week?

AC: No. Wait, why?

CP22: Because a certain someone confessed certain feelings for a certain other someone here.

AC: What?

CP22: Ugh, Percy's in love with you!

PJ(offstage) Not in LOVE...I think...

AC: He is? Really? (girlish scream) OMG!

CP22: So, your final question is...do you feel the same way? By the way, if you don't answer you will have to sing to Percy on next week's show. Yes, he will be here. (laughs evilly) MUHAHAHAHA!

AC: Umm...I-I don't know.

CP22: You don't know?

PJ(offstage) You don't know?

Aphrodite(in audience) You don't know? Oh, that's so CUTE!

CP22: No one cares, Aphrodite. Not a good enough answer Annabeth. You have to either give a better answer or start searching through fandom websites for the perfect Percabeth song.

AC: Umm...I...uh...

CP22: Still not good enough.

AC: I'll just do the singing!

CP22: Great! Oh, by the way it has to be three different songs from three different artists.

AC: What?

CP22: See you guys next time, when I chat with the goddess Aphrodite to see what she thinks of Percabeth and Lord Apollo and three other amazing people to see what they think of the musical ability of some of our campers. I love you guys, be kind to one another, good night!

**Please review/PM me to tell me the perfect three songs for Annabeth to sing to Percy and also for some songs for other characters to do when our special panel of judges tests their musical ability!**


End file.
